


Up All Night

by ajstyling



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: EAT THE FUCKING PUSSY, F/M, Fuckcember, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajstyling/pseuds/ajstyling
Summary: They made the code years ago, long after his scar healed, as a way to continue their private sessions together. No one was brave enough to stop Katara—master waterbender and professional healer—from dragging the Fire Lord away from an important meeting in order to examine the scar. And if these sessions involved no healing and very little clothing, well who was there to challenge Katara’s tried and true methods of healing?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damapintada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damapintada/gifts), [thetasteoflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetasteoflies/gifts).



> For Kay and Liz: thank you for making me feel welcome in Zutara fandom. Ruining my sleep schedule to scream about domtara with you two is an absolute joy!

Katara sits at the edge of the bed in nothing but her sarashi wraps, taking half-hearted sips of plum wine and waits. And waits. And _waits_. 

With each passing minute, her frustration grows until an idea settles in her mind. With a smirk she stands from the bed and slips off her bindings. She grabs one of Zuko’s thin robes from their closet, pulling the belt tight before she leaves the room in search of her husband.

She moves quickly through the labyrinthine halls with practiced ease, finding him in the small, private study closest to the palace’s private gardens. He's sitting at his desk, hand running through his hair in clear frustration and doesn’t look up as she slides into the room. 

“Zuko,” she says gently from the doorway.

He grunts and doesn’t look up.

“Zuko, it’s time for bed.”

He sighs deeply. “Just one more thing, my love.”

“You said one more thing two hours ago,” she reminds him. 

“I know, love, but this deal is important. Yuson is the largest supplier of grain within the Fire Nation, we can’t afford to lose him.”

“Yuson can wait. Tonight, your wife needs you,” she says.

Zuko looks up from the parchment in his hands. His gaze roams over her body, lingering on the bits of exposed skin not covered by his robe. He swallows thickly. “You need me?” 

Katara nods and glides slowly across the room, his eyes following her every move. She slides behind his desk and moves to stand behind him. Her hands reach for his shoulders, rubbing gently before moving to his neck and then running them through his hair. He sighs and sinks into her caresses. She leans down, bringing her lips to his unscarred ear. “I think I should take a look at your scar.”

They made the code years ago, long after his scar healed, as a way to continue their private sessions together. No one was brave enough to stop Katara—master waterbender and professional healer—from dragging the Fire Lord away from an important meeting in order to examine the scar. And if these sessions involved no healing and very little clothing, well who was there to challenge Katara’s tried and true methods of healing?

At her words, Zuko shoots up from his desk, his important letter falls to the floor, forgotten for the night. He takes her hand in his and she lets him pull her back through the halls of the palace. They don’t share a word, but Katara can feel desire spilling from him as they rush through the halls, oblivious to all but the feeling of their linked hands. 

They reach their room and the door has barely shut before Zuko spins, pinning Katara against the wall. He leans down, bringing his mouth to hers. As their lips are about to touch, Katara raises a single finger and presses it to his lips, stopping his kiss. Confusion and arousal flash in his eyes. 

“You kept me waiting a long time,” Katara says. 

He stills, silently waiting for her to continue. She lays her hand gently across his chest and wordlessly pushes him toward the bed in the middle of the room. His knees hit the edge of the bed and with a final shove from Katara, he falls back against the silk sheets.

She stands in front of him, just out of reach of his touch, and slowly undoes the belt keeping her robe closed.

“Agni,” Zuko breathes as her robe falls open. His eyes take her in greedily. Lingering over the swell of her breasts before they drop to the curls between her legs. When he brings his gaze back up to meet her own, his eyes burn with arousal. 

“You kept me waiting, love. And all I had was this thin robe to keep me warm.” She shrugs the robe off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground around her feet. “I had to find creative ways to keep warm without you,” she says, dragging a hand down her body and sliding it between her thighs.

A sharp inhale of breath comes from the bed as she slides a single digit inside her wet folds.  
He cannot take his eyes off her and the obvious want that fills his gaze makes her feel so powerful. His length strains noticeably against the front of his pants. She smirks at the sight of his hand twitching at his side, desperate to touch her—or perhaps himself. 

He swallows thickly. “Let me make it up to you,” he begs. 

“Hmmm.” Katara slides a second finger into her pussy. “Let me see your scar.” Zuko practically rips his shirt from his body and casts it aside. “Good boy. Now lay back.”

Zuko scrambles to do as he was told, propping his head against the pillows. Katara moves to the bed, crawling from the foot of it until she straddles his hips. She can feel him pressing against her and she grinds her hips downward. He curses and screws his eyes shut. 

Katara loves Zuko at all times. She loves him when he is regal and composed, holding court before a swath of ambassadors and advisors. She loves him when he is gentle and soft, feeding turtleducks and tending to flowers. But she thinks she might like him like this—needy, desperate, overwhelmed—the most.

She rests the hand she fucked herself with at the base of his throat. Her arousal drips across his collarbone and she relishes the way his heart pounds as if it’s trying to escape his chest. 

“Hmmm, I’ll need to run some tests to be sure everything is in order.”

“Please,” he whispers.

She drags a finger across his body, leaving a slick trail from his collarbone to his taut stomach, grinding her hips downward against his throbbing cock the entire time. When she reaches his abs, she moves back up and replaces her finger with her tongue—licking across his chest and abs. Occasionally, she pauses to bite at his skin, her teeth leaving marks that will last into the next day. 

“Please,” he whispers again. She pulls up and quirks an eyebrow at him. She loves making him ask for what he wants.

He doesn’t keep her waiting long. “I need to taste you,” he whines. Katara flushes and a shiver runs down her spine, but she returns the favor and doesn’t keep him waiting long.

She slides up his body until her legs straddle his face. His hands reach up and grab her thighs. She snakes one of her hands through his hair. “Is this what you need?” she asks.

He nods furiously and strains forward, desperate for a taste of her. 

She pauses, his tongue tantalizingly close to her pussy, and, before she loses herself, says, “Tap my hip if you can’t breathe, okay?”

He hums his assent and she doesn’t waste another second before settling herself on his face. He starts slow, just a nip and a kiss to the inside of one thigh and then to the other. She lets him take his time, the hand in his hair steadying herself but not forcing him one way or another.

A breathy moan escapes her lips as he runs his tongue along her slit. _Apparently he is done taking his time_ , she thinks to herself immediately before her mind goes blank as he slides his tongue between her wet folds. Her hips move with a mind of their own, pressing herself against Zuko’s mouth. He responds in kind, worshiping her with a level of devotion usually reserved for Tui and La. 

She tugs lightly on his hair, angling his head up and he understands her silent request. His tongue circles her clit drawing another loud moan from her. They work in tandem; Zuko licking and moaning around her core like she is the best thing he’s ever tasted and she can’t help but grind down against his mouth in return. 

Her grip tightens in his hair to match the pleasure building inside her. The last thought she has is that she definitely likes Zuko the most _like this_. Then she loses herself, along with all coherent thoughts, and comes apart on his mouth with a strangled moan of his name. Her entire body trembles with waves of tingling, searing heat crashing through her. As she comes back down, he places gentle kisses against her thighs. Gasping for breath, she rolls off him.

“Thank you,” he mumbles dreamily. 

She looks up at his face, his jaw and lips are still shining with her, and laughs. “Shouldn’t I be thanking you?”

The edges of his mouth turn up into a smirk. “Nah, but I’m open to ideas if you’re going to say thank you anyways.”

“I bet you are,” she murmurs against his lips before she captures them with her own, tasting herself on his lips as she does. Zuko returns her kiss eagerly and wraps an arm around her waist to pull her back on top of him. 

Katara lets his lips go and begins peppering him with kisses behind his ear, along his throat, across his chest, and down his stomach. She stops when she gets to where the pale expanse of his skin meets his trousers, first palming him through the fabric—earning a loud moan in the process—and then slipping her hands beneath his waistband . He shifts his hips off the mattress and she deftly tugs his trousers and underwear off. They join the growing pile of clothing scattered across the room. 

He lays naked, his cock flushed and aching. She slides down the bed, looking up at him and reveling in the way his eyes burn with desire at the sight of her mouth an inch away from his cock. Her fingers encircle his cock and Zuko hisses in a breath. He is rock hard, and Katara makes sure to look up at him through her lashes as she lowers her mouth to the tip.

After the briefest of moments, she lets him slip from her mouth and presses kisses to the side of his cock instead. Zuko gasps with each of her kisses, his cock twitching with need.

“Agni, I thought you were thanking me, not torturing me,” he says as she presses kisses back down the other side. 

“Oh, was this not what you had in mind?” Katara asks and then she licks a stripe from the base of his cock to the stip. He moans and his hands grip violently at the sheets. “I’m afraid you’ll need to be more specific.”

“Your mouth. _Please_ ,” is the best he can manage. 

She doesn’t wait for more, instantly swallowing him. He arches off the bed with a cry and an enthusiastic moan she begins to suck him properly. His hand slips behind her head, resting in her long tresses as she moves her mouth up and down his length. 

Her movements are confident and her pace is relentless. It’s not long before he's gasping for breath, eyes shut and uttering her name like a prayer. 

“Wait, Katara, I’m—” he tries to warn her but she ignores him. Her hand joins the motions of her mouth, stroking up and down every bit her mouth can’t reach. He comes with a roar that might be her name, spending himself inside her mouth. She coaxes him through his orgasm with gentle strokes until his cock stops twitching. She pulls back, letting his cock fall from her mouth and waits until his eyes open and meet hers before she swallows all of him. 

His eyes flash and his teeth score his bottom lip. “You are amazing,” he manages through pants. 

She winks and leans down to press a light kiss to the tip of his spent cock. 

“The night is young,” she says. “Plenty of time for you to thank me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I am ajstyyling on tumblr and twitter. Come scream with me, if you'd like. Oh and do be sure to check out any and all fics by damapintada and thetasteoflies!


End file.
